L'ange et le Démon
by Peter is Pan
Summary: He lost his brother's football by throwing it into the window of the haunted house at the end of the street. He has been locked inside by his brother and his friends. What is a poor, frightened teen to do? Grimmichi


All he could do was gulp in trepidation as his brother shoved him into the dead yard. He had bright orange haired that glowed in light of the setting sun with chocolate eyes that glinted with terror. A small trembling pair of lips usually held in a scowl was way out of character. His tiny lithe body shook slightly in an attempt to regain it's usually demeanor. He wore long gray jeans that had multiple tears and loose strands of fabric completed with a silver chain that hung from a belt loop. A white sleeveless shirt hid underneath a thick black jacket with a skull insignia on the back and black shoes finished off his outfit. The air was warm and there was really no need for such clothing, but the boy was frigid, almost as if the air dropped to low temperatures around the area he standing in.

A house, but not just any house. The house at the end of the street. The house on the hill. The Butcher's House. The ratty, rotting, smelly old house was perched onto of a hill with overgrown weeds. No one would get near enough to cut it, so it grew out and reached amazing heights. The door swung off its hinges as a gust pushed it. It looked as if the house was breathing, ready to suck in the poor souls who got close enough. Inside blood was splattered on its wall that belonged to innocent victims. A long time ago a man lived there. He worked at a local slaughterhouse and brought his knives home. One day he snapped and cut up his wife, however that wasn't the worst part. He cut her up and then _ate _her. He did that for several more years before he was stopped. That although didn't stop the house's rampage. Whoever went inside never came out. It didn't matter what went inside criminals, mothers, fathers, children, cats, dogs, and ants, even plagues. They would all die in the house, and now he would die, all for a stupid _football. _The boy backed up a step until he ran into a rigid object.

His brother stood behind him with his neon yellow eyes boring into him. His white hair and skin made it seem as if he was a ghost that inhabited the Butcher's House. A smirk showing off pearly white teeth was as common on his face as was his brother's frown. A thin long sleeved shirt, black jeans, and black shoes covered his strong body. He pushed his younger forward with vigor and laughed as he jumped back quickly. Behind him were his two most trusted friends from his gang. On his right was a very tall man with long red hair held in a ponytail. His whole body was covered in more tattoos than ants in an anthill. A similar smirk was found on his face and he folded well-muscled arms over an equally strong body. His left was occupied by a young thin man with straight black hair and chilling emerald eyes as cold as the house itself. His mouth was drawn in a thin line that never changed from its position unless he was talking. The stoic teen watched him as he pushed his brother forward again.

"Go on Ichigo! Go get the ball"

Ichigo looked at him like he was insane. His little brother let out a shaky breath and glared at his brother.

"Hichigo, don't you know whose house this is?"

Hichigo nodded and began pushing Ichigo into the yard. His friends followed in pursuit. Ichigo wanted to start crying, but he wouldn't. He was a teenager now! He was strong, tough, fearless, oh whom was he kidding? Tears were beginning to form in the corners of his eyes. This stupid situation was all caused by a small game of football. Hichigo invited his brother to play a game with him, which was pretty weird. Hichigo never allowed his brother to do anything with him. They passed for a while until Ichigo threw it too hard and it crashed through a window. The Butcher's House's window. Ichigo stumbled as his foot caught in a crack on the decaying porch.

"C'mon Ichigo you big baby!"

The red haired man chuckled and blocked Ichigo's path back.

"Renji, move!"

Renji laughed harder. "What's the matter chicken?"

Ichigo froze. Now his pride was a stake. He looked out of the corner of his eye and watched as the rotted door swung quietly a few feet from him. Damn it! He should've never agreed to play with Hichigo.

"Ichigo just run in and back out. You don't have to dawdle, I mean we all saw where it landed."

The black haired teen said, bored.

"Then why don't you get it Ulquiorra?" Ichigo yelled, hysterically.

"I didn't throw it." Hichigo laughed and wrapped his arm around the emo's shoulders.

"This is why I like you Uli." He nuzzled the teen's neck.

"Don't worry Ichigo! We'll be right at the bottom of the house 'kay?"

Renji compromised. He looked around to the other's who nodded in agreement. Ichigo raised an eyebrow. Not giving him time to answer they jumped up onto the porch joining the teen. Ichigo let out a shuddering breath and slowly walked forward. He stopped at the door and pulled it open. The house was becoming dark as the last of the sun's rays began disappearing. He hesitantly put a foot down and winced as a creak of the old wood echoed throughout the abandoned the house. He took another step forward. He sighed with relief. This might be easier than he thought.

"Hey guys-"

He turned around to see in horror as the door slammed leaving him trapped in the haunted house. He ran toward it and grasped the handle trying to push it open. He listened in shock as he heard the loud cackles on the other side of it.

"Guys please, please open the door!" He sobbed a stray tear falling down his face.

"No way crybaby!" His brother snickered in delight.

"Hichigo I don't want to die! Open the door!"

"Not until you get our ball, baby!" Renji hooted.

Ichigo tried again and again, but the door wouldn't budge. Finally he gave up and curled into the fetal position.

_I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die. I am going to die!_

He thought in dismay. After a few agonizing moments he stood up and brushed off his pants. He exhaled, calmer now after his episode. The sooner he grabbed the ball the better.

_Okay fetch the ball and run. Fetch the ball and RUN!_

He looked around, squinting, as darkness took over the house. A familiar scowl coming over his face. He was no baby and he was going to show them. He walked forward confidently, believing this was just a house, an ordinary house, with no bloody history. He noticed a few closed doors, some open ones leading into inky darkness. He ignored the petite flicker of curiosity in his mind and approached the stairs. There were large rifts in the staircase that went down to God knows where.

He moved up the staircase letting his gaze wander around the house. He reached the top and moved around the corridor. Ichigo felt a gust of arctic air that made his body shudder. He stopped and peaked around a corner to see a wooden door at the end of the hall. A stream of moonlight filtered in and landed on a small object. He grinned and hurried forward. A light clicking entered his ears as he began moving. He paused and strained his hearing. The clicking stopped. He waited for it to start up again for a few moments. When it didn't return Ichigo shrugged and stepped forward. The clicking returned louder, but this time it sounded more like footsteps.

Ichigo stopped and looked over his shoulder. Nothing. He gulped and laughed nervously.

"Dumb house"

He approached the door and walked in. He bent down and picked up the football. He stood up with a grin.

"Now to get out of this freak house."

He turned around and ran right into a solid object. Ichigo sucked in his breath and felt the thing in front of him. It was tough and hard, he looked up and met ice teal eyes.

"AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

He let out a cry and ducked as two long objects that looked like arms flew at him. He crawled underneath the creature's legs and ran down the hall crashing into the walls that seem to be closing in around him. He glanced over his shoulder to see the entity had gotten on all fours and was now charging at him. He skidded around the corner and jumped onto the staircase.

"Open the door!!! OPEN THE DAMN DOOR-"

His shout turned into a scream as he tripped and fell into a black abyss.

***

Hichigo's laughing died down and he released the doorknob. Renji was still giggling like an idiot and fell on the ground. Ulquiorra let go and remained passive as always.

"That was hilarious! I wish I could've seen his face!" Renji chortled.

Ulquiorra sidestepped over to him and slapped him across the head.

"You moron. Of course he's going to be scared. With all these stories around the house and you guys locking him in, I wouldn't be surprised if he was in a ball on the floor crying his eyes out. He's just 15! Even you guys are scared and were all 18!"

Renji muttered something angrily and rubbed his head.

"What would he be scared of? It's just a house. Where a guy killed people, by chopping them into……………..tiny……..little….bits."

Hichigo paused and for the first time actually looked around. He was so distracted earlier he didn't notice just what he shoved his little brother into. Hichigo placed his hands on his head.

"Oh, I thought I was making him tougher! He has to learn to stand up to his fears! Kon does to!"

He said mentioning his youngest brother. Kon was just a toddler at the age of 6.

"Yeah, but you wouldn't put Kon into a place like this would you?"

"No way! Kon is just a little kid!"

"So is Ichigo. Sure he's a teenager, but he's still younger than us!" Ulquiorra said glaring at Renji who began laughing again. Hichigo shuddered as a cool wind tickled his cheecks.

"Okay lets-"

He was cut off when a scream came from inside the house followed by a bang.

"ICHIGO!"

Renji leapt to his feet and together they yanked the door. The rotten door wouldn't budge. They pulled again.

"Why won't it open?"

Renji cried. They tugged harder, but once again it refused to move. The door had locked itself from the inside.

***

Ichigo opened his eyes with a groan. He shut them as a dim light temporarily blinded him. He brought a hand up and rubbed his sore butt. Looking up he saw midnight blackness. It was going to take forever to get back up from where he was.

_Where am I?_

Ichigo blinked a few times before letting his eyes move over the objects in the room. He stood up and brushed himself off. The room contained a lit candle that was on the edge of a large old oak table. There was a large cat-like animal standing in the middle of the room, but other than that it was pretty bare.

_Wait, large cat?_

His chocolate pools snapped back onto the figure in the middle of the room. The animal was defiantly male, Ichigo could tell from the lack of female persona. His whole body was covered in what looked like gray plates and had a large gaping hole in the middle of his abdomen. An armor plated tail swung in a slow monotone behind him. The man had a well-toned body that was just rippling with muscles. Long teal hair flowed down his back in glossy locks. Furry blue ears on each side of his head twitched and ice teal eyes kept his stare. Teal make-up on the side of his eyes gave him an exotic look with a smirk showing off large canines. Ichigo's eyes looked into the stranger's own teal ones. A blush crept across his checks and he looked down to avoid the handsome being's stare.

"Comment t'appelle-tu?" A husky voice questioned. Ichigo felt his hands tremble as his ears greedily drank in his accent.

"Comment t'appelle-tu?"

The man repeated. Ichigo opened his mouth and answered without thinking.

"Ichigo. Kurosaki Ichigo"

The man's smirk grew. He walked forward. To Ichigo it was the most graceful thing he had ever seen. He stopped in front of him and Ichigo noted the large height difference. The man looked down as Ichigo looked up.

"Je suis Grimmjow Jeagerjacques."

Ichigo blushed deeper as his breath ghosted across his face.

"Fraise."

Grimmjow chuckled deeply. "Tu est très beau."

Ichigo tilted his head. What had Grimmjow just said?

"What?"

Now Grimmjow tilted his head in confusion. He looked up in thought. Suddenly his face lit with realization.

"Tu est Japonaise?"

Ichigo had no idea what Grimmjow had said, but understood one word.

"Yes I'm Japanese."

"Ah, I'm Français."

Grimmjow responded with his thick accent. Ichigo nodded and looked over Grimmjow again.

"What are you?"

"I'm something called a hollow, though back in my country many people referred to me as le démon."

"What is a hollow?"

"A hollow is a kind of demon that eats the souls of humans, and I haven't had a good meal in ages."

He grinned and licked his canines. Ichigo suddenly felt very uncomfortable. He sidestepped Grimmjow.

"W-well good l-luck. I've wasted enough of your time. So I'll j-just go."

Ichigo's voice shook as he backed up. A predatory glint was in the cat man's eyes as he slowly followed him. Ichigo kept his eyes on him watching the man's movements. He stopped as he felt something dig into his back. He looked around to see he had run into the wooden table. When he turned back around Grimmjow was standing right in front of him.

"No where to run, mon chéri"

He banged his hands on both sides of Ichigo's waist. Ichigo leaned back onto the table and used his arms to support him. With a grin he pushed Ichigo onto the table. He fell back with a yelp.

"Get-"

In the blink of an eye, Grimmjow's left hand pinned one of Ichigo's arms over his head. With his right hand he brought one of Ichigo's own fingers up to his lip.

"Shh, my mon chéri. Your friends are still here. We wouldn't want them to walk in on us, oui?"

Ichigo scowled. The hollow laughed. He looked at Ichigo and with a smirk he shoved Ichigo's finger into his mouth. Ichigo gagged at the sensation, but recovered quickly, and started trying to push the finger out with his tongue. He didn't notice the affect it had on the older man. He let out a growl and ripped Ichigo's finger from his mouth. He then proceeded to pin the arm with his other hand. Ichigo struggled trying to flee from this crazy man. A pair of lips crashed against his own making him freeze. A tongue licked his bottom lip causing him to moan. Ichigo's eyes widened in horror of how he was reacting. Grimmjow's tongue slipped into is mouth and teased the tip of his tongue. Not giving it a second thought he bit down on the older man's tongue. Grimmjow slipped it out with a hiss. A feral grin was plastered on his face.

"Bastard" Ichigo snarled.

"That wasn't very nice, Fraise. We'll try that again in a moment. For now let's have a lookie at your body."

With that he used his free hand to pull down Ichigo's jeans.

"H-hey! Stop that!"

Ichigo yelped as his gray boxers became visible. Grimmjow's eyes were covered in a cloud of lust and he caressed Ichigo's abdomen and chest with a purr.

"Fascinant. You are a boy yet you have the body of a girl."

Ichigo opened his mouth to retort, but a low moan came out as Grimmjow pinched one of his nipples. Ichigo panted as he felt his body become increasingly hot. It was so painful and Grimmjow's hands were so cool.

"Tu as chaud?"

Ichigo listened to the husky voice that seemed so far away. He had no idea what was asked of him, but nodded frantically.

"Would you like me to help you?"

Grimmjow asked as he slowly ran his hand along Ichigo's inner thigh. The teen let out a small mewl as Grimmjow removed his hand.

"You sound just like me, like a small Chaton."

Grimmjow ran his claw over the top of Ichigo's boxers, which caused the teen to tingle in anticipation. He shoved a finger down and-

A series of loud bangs came from up stairs. He stopped and stood up releasing Ichigo

"What's wrong?"

The teen asked his eyes began to clear from their lust filled haze.

"Reste ici, I mean, stay here."

Grimmjow said before he took off. He opened a door that had suddenly become visible and ran up the stairs. Ichigo watched him go. Suddenly he became aware of just what was happening.

"OH. MY. GOD."

He jumped from the table and pulled his jeans up quickly. He had didn't know when Grimmjow was going to return so he grabbed the candle and walked out through the door. A marble staircase was on the other side and Ichigo ran up the stairs in hopes of escape. The staircase lead up and out of the main room's floor. He jumped onto the wooden floor grimacing as a creak sounded. Damn floor. He walked over to the front door that was left unguarded. He reached for the handle when an arm wrapped around his torso and another slapped over his mouth. He dropped the candle and struggled in the firm grip.

"I told you to stay there, now-"

"Ichigo!"

Ichigo lifted his eyes to see his brother and his friends running out of a door's darkness with a flashlight.

"Let him go, you cocksucker!" Renji yelled yielding a large piece of wood.

"Hmm, that's funny I was just about to do that."

Ichigo blushed a strawberry red as Grimmjow's tail started rubbing against his inner thigh. He was glad Grimmjow's hand blocked the moan that escaped from his lips.

"What do you want? We'll give it to you just let my brother go!"

Hichigo roared stepping forward.

"That's easy I want your brother." Grimmjow sneered licking the teen's earlobe.

"Bastard!"

"That's bizarre. Your brother said the same thing, until I made him feel good."

Ichgio averted his brother's questioning gaze by staring at the rotted floor. Damn! Grimmjow's tail was making him not think straight. He ripped himself out of the cat's hold.

"Damn it Grimm! Stop doing that tail thing!"

He growled ignoring his friends' gasps as he said the man's nickname.

"What?" Grimmjow asked innocently.

"You know what I mean, bastard!"

Grimmjow tilted his head and faked being lost in thought.

"Oh! You mean this?" He purred as his tail slinked up Ichigo's thighs.

"Yes that!" Ichigo's body screamed out in protest as his mind kept refusing the wonderful sensation. He pushed the tail from his thigh.

"Now" He turned towards his brother. "How did you get in?"

"Well the door wouldn't open so we ran home and grabbed a flashlight with a crowbar. We came back and broke in through a window. When we got in that thing attacked us. Although in the middle of the fight he stopped and growled something we couldn't understand. He fled and we followed him straight to you!"

"Would you quit it!"

Ichigo nearly screamed. Grimmjow removed his tail swiftly and backed away.

"Sorry, Hichigo. Wait, you actually helped me?" He said disbelievingly.

Hichigo coughed and looked the other way.

"We just wanted our football back." Renji supplied for him.

"Ohhhhhh, that's what that was."

Everyone's attention returned to Grimmjow.

"What?"

Grimmjow smiled and trotted over to the edge of the staircase. He threw a brown blur over to Renji who flew back from the force. The red head stood up and handed the ball to the albino.

"That hurt asshole."

"Shut up ananas." Grimmjow laughed at his own joke. Renji raised an eyebrow.

"Pineapple"

Renji colored furiously.

"As much as I would love to continue this marvelous conversation. I would like to get home." Ulquiorra yawned.

"Then go home. Leave Ichi and me alone to finish business." Grimmjow grabbed Ichigo's arm and swooped down for a deep kiss. Ichigo growled and attempted to shove the large man off him but the other male caught his arm. Ichigo sighed in defeat and let the cat have his way. Once Grimmjow broke the kiss Ichigo brushed his lips against the teal haired man's ear.

"The Kurosaki Clinic, 2nd floor room 15."

He whispered before pulling away from the excited man and over to his brother. Hichigo and Renji gaped at him while Ulquiorra remained silent.

"W-what-"

"Just shut up and let's go home."

Ichigo growled walking over to the now unlocked front door and exiting the house. The group followed in close pursuit.

"What was that about?" Hichigo questioned as they walked down the empty street.

"Nothing."

"I can't believe we survived." Renji muttered in shock.

"You only survived because I was there." Ichigo said with a smirk.

"Hey! We saved you from that animal thing!"

"His name is Grimmjow and he would've killed you." Renji guffawed and waved goodbye as he headed towards his house.

"I've had enough excitement to last me a lifetime. Good night"

Ulquiorra began walking towards his house.

"Now just wait a minute,"

Hichigo said pulling him into an embrace. Ichigo let out a huff and waved goodbye as he entered his family's clinic.

"IIIIIIICCCCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHHHHGGGGGGGGGGGGOOOOOOOOOOOO"

His father's tell tale war cry came as soon as he opened the door. He ducked and kicked his dad who laneded on the ground.

"N-nice…dodge my son."

"Whatever goat face. I going to my room for a nap so don't bother me."

He marched away from the door saying hello to his sisters as he went upstairs. He stopped and eyed his room from the end of the hallway. Would the hollow really be there? Ichigo shrugged. Only one way to find out. He ambled over to his door and touched the handle hesitantly. He then pushed the door open and surveyed the room. His bed, desk and window were left untouched. He frowned. Grimmjow was a no show. He sighed and walked over to his desk. Might as well do homework, seeing nothing was on his schedule. As he approached the desk he was pressed roughly against the wood. The sound of wind entered through the now open window. A blunt object began running against his inner thigh.

"What did I tell you Grimm? Mauvais minou"

**End**

**This was the product of me watching 'The Scariest Places on Earth'**

**I typed it out super fast so bad grammar.**

**Translations:**

**Comment T'appelle-tu ~ What is your name?**

**Je suis ~ I am**

**Fraise ~ Strawberry**

**Tu est très beau ~ You are very beautiful**

**Chéri~ Darling**

**Fascinant ~ Fascinating**

**Tu as chaud? ~Are you hot?**

**Chaton ~ Kitten**

**Ananas ~ Pineapple**

**Mauvais minou ~ Bad kitty**

**Don't yell at me if I got some French sayings wrong. I'm only in French I. Thank you Asmodel for correcting my French mistakes!**


End file.
